Claire Tisseur
|occupation = Arrancar |previous occupation = Vandenreich Soldier |team = Nikolai's Army |previous team = Unknown |partner = Spartacus Trajan |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Centuries of Knowledge |status = Alive |resurreccion = Garra Nieve}} Claire Tisseur (クレアウィーバー Tisseur Kurea French for; Distinct Weaver) is a member of Nikolai Dragovich's Army, and is partnered with the man known as Spartacus Trajan. Distinct and unique among her comrades, Claire is known to be soft-spoken, but beneath this facade lies a bewitching tale of deception and sorrow. Claire seems to have her own motives, though what those are, are only known to her. Appearance Claire is a woman who can be described as an innocent beauty. Her eyes are a golden yellow, which surpasses all but the sun. A contributing factor behind them is that there is much mystery behind them, making it hard for anyone to figure out from a first glance. Her hair is a very long length and it's color is as white as the purest of snow. On side of her hair is in a braided fashion while the other half seems to be straight down, having it drape over her collarbone. Her physique is petite and fragile, but at the same time is as tempting and inviting. The color of her skin is a pale white, with only having the moon shining upon her reveal its true beauty. The clothing that she wears compliments her body. She wears a dark grey night gown that has black trim. The skirt only reaches mid thigh, thus revealing much of her petite thighs. Her outfit also consists of a large abundance of bandages, for she has bandages covering her entire left arm and even more bandages covering up to her knees that act as socks and insulation for her feet. She also seems to wear a small plate gauntlet on her arm that only covers up to her mid forearm while she wears a metal bracer that covers her entire right forearm. Personality Soft-spoken, innocent and almost clear young maiden who possesses no form of malice that can be externally visualized. Viewed as rather timid, shy and perhaps even submissive to those who are acquainted with her. In the midst of the arrancar that roam about her, Claire remains distinct and individualistic among her allies, utilizing her words carefully to cause people to normally steer away from her. In terms of general mannerisms; Claire is normally respectful and generally tends to use the appropriate suffixes for all her superiors and inferiors respectively. She refers to most of her rank as an equal standing to herself, and doesn't like to differentiate between the men and women in the army, believing such stereotypes to be pathetic and unneeded with such a unification of arrancar. Beneath this reserved disposition lies a cold and cunning woman who represents entirely her name, "Distinct Weaver". She is the weaver of lies, fabricator of truths and the maiden of deception. What she presents before the world is but a snapshot of the many roles she has played throughout her lifetime. She is no slave, but she is a traveler, a nomad who wanders throughout the upper-echelon, the ones with "power" are beguiled to her clarity of thought. She is found intriguing and unique by many, but what they fail to recognize is that this is but a strategy, that has been repeated century after century without fail. Claire's wishes aren't recognized by even her closest ally, for she possesses nobody who could truly be her compatriot. A compatriot of such sensitivity, tolerance and perfection is found in so few, and those few being much like herself, nomads and travelers of the realms... Her goals are obscured by the sands in which she treads upon...throughout the eons she has sided with many a force. Perhaps it would have been , while the next could have been the . She has accumulated a level of power far transcending those before her, and yet she retains her modesty, for what reason though, lies only to her... History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Weaving her way through the years, with only her base skills being the things that kept her sanity and life preserved. Truly she is a genius in all terms of it. Accumulating her knowledge...her resources, slowly and steadily; she built them up, attempting to gain the penultimate level of ability that could be associated with one of her status. She is not feared for her combat abilities, but for her cunning. Associated with the likes of for her sheer cunning, very few, if any individuals know the extent of Claire's prowess. Her abilities are hidden, cloaked within the shadows of deception and kept preserved through her own survival instinct. Truly, she is a fearsome enemy, with a repertoire of contingencies, strategies, plans all waiting for the opportune moment. *'Master of Manipulation': *'Masterful Strategist and Tactician': *'Exceptional Perception': : Swordplay Expertise: With a number of skillful parries, a flurry of elegant strides, a calm onslaught of strikes; Claire destroys her enemies upon sight. Though perhaps not a masterful swordswoman, her strikes are elegant and pin-point, capable of reaping through her opponents as a sickle to the harvest. Her unique zanpakutō further augments the destruction her swords are capable of, as she shears through her opponents with nothing but the two blades she wields and the cunning associated with them. She utilizes a stationary form of battle, only utilizing the necessary motions to crush her enemies. Her strikes are fierce but highly predictable, yet in their predictability lies a surprise; for she augments her skill with her skills in hand to hand combat, shearing motions with her legs and immense flexibility serve to crush her opponents while her hands remain slate clean. Close Combat Expertise: Arrancar Abilities : Claire, like other arrancar, is able to produce a powerful blast known as a Cero. Claire's however is a forest green shade, reflecting on her mysterious, but dark nature. She has great mastery over this, for she can fire one off rather quickly. She can also augument this with the reishi that was obtained by her Reishi Absorption abilites, making it even more destructive. Indeed; her Cero is destructive, however even more frightening about her Cero is that its power, speed and even trajectory and shape can be manipulated by her willingly! Her Quincy abilities serve to manipulate the spiritrons that make up the Cero, allowing her to make it go in unique and creative directions, displaying her dominance over her abilities. Finally; she can conjure her cero almost anywhere in front of herself, by collecting the reishi needed on any part of her body, she can surprise her opponents by the angles in which she can do so with ease. In the midst of a sword strike, Claire is commonly seen to blast her enemy from her kicking legs, or in a mere verbal confrontation, the words she speaks becomes the enemy's death... Bala: Claire is very capable of using bala. She can fire it in a rapid-fire motion from only one single hand. She is also capable of increasing and changing it's size before firing it. The force for one of her blasts is an equivalent to a bullet train going top speed. It is even more deadly when she auguments it with the absorbed reishi, with the ability to blow massive holes onto her victims. Sonido Expert: Claire is very skilled with this technique. With this, she is able to go toe-to-toe with faster opponents. Sonido is an instinctual art, that is associated with someone such as Claire quite easily. Her lithe and athletic frame allow her to move consistent speeds for extended periods of time, even accelerating herself by manipulating the reishi beneath her feet in a platform of sorts, allowing her to maneuver throughout large terrains without any exhaustion. Though Sonido is perhaps one of her "fortes", Claire very rarely employs it, for she has no need to move excessively. Though on the occasions she does do so, Claire is a competent force. Moving about in unorthodox patterns, sometimes with the ferocity of a lioness, other times with the grace of a leopard, Claire is a predictable yet destructive force of Mother Nature herself! Hierro: Claire's hierro is truly one of a kind. Using it, she is capable of deflecting mid-level attacks without much strain on her being. Such large levels of hierro are obtained by skillfully constricting reishi around her skin, condensing it to such levels that only three-quarters, if not even less of her actual spiritual power is emitted at any one time. Resulting from this and her ability to absorb reishi is an augmentation of her natural strength by almost ten-fold, giving her the power to take upon serious attacks without too much damage. Quincy Abilities : Due to her involvement with the Vandenreich, Claire managed to obtain and master this ability. She siphons the reishi from any type of environment, infusing it within herself to gain an incredible amount of power. She can use this power to make various weapons and perform her techniques. Andacht: An ability that Claire rarely uses. Similar to the Shinigami technique known as Jinzen, Claire meditates and becomes one with the atmosphere. When this is achieved, Claire is able to take in even more reishi than ever before, allowing her to enhance her Cero and Bala to unimaginable levels of power. Zanpakutō Garra Nieve (雪爪 (ガーラ ニブ) Gāra Nibu Spanish and Japanese for; Snow Claw) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Arrancar Category:Ash9876 Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character